


Stand and Conquer

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Series: Ronan/Jupiter [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Lee Pace - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Filth, Other, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, scifi, sexy filth, shameless sexy filth, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter, the youngest daughter of the Goddess of Death. An Asgardian banished from her realm for her brutality, Jupiter finds herself in the ranks (and arms) of Ronan the Accuser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Conquer

PROLOGUE

I have always hated the screaming. It never matters whose life we are ending; they all squeal like piglets in the end. It is undignified. Were I permitted, I would carry the scythe that is the symbol of my mother, the goddess of death. Unfortunately, I lost that right when I was banished, and so am reduced to a long, wicked, sharp blade. Whilst it doesn’t feel as right as the scythe would, I appreciate it just the same.   
Ronan had it made for me several moons ago.   
I like to think I’m his favorite, with my white-blonde hair, black eyes, and diminutive stature.   
Speaking of Ronan, he watches now, eyes cold and calculating, assessing my pause as hesitation, perhaps.  
“Today, Jupiter.”  
His voice is too soft to be a promise of violence, but it is certainly a thinly veiled reprimand. Even so, his voice is enough to distract me, and I cannot afford distraction. Even immobilized, my prisoner is a threat.   
It goes without saying that displeasing Ronan is not on my to-do list.   
Trying to avoid looking at him, I slash my prisoner’s throat. To be honest, I’d rather not look at my prisoner either, though at least this one does not scream. Not that I gave him a chance.   
I lift my head and finally allow myself to look at my master. Amusement and… pride? … flicker in his eyes.  
“Very good,” he says softly.

Xxx

 

1.

The blood will not come out, no matter how hard I scrub at the fabric of the shirt. I sigh. This one is for the trash. Damn.  
“I liked that shirt,” I mutter as I toss it aside.  
“Ironically, I would suggest you look better without it.”  
Cursing, I turn. I didn’t hear him enter my room. I make no attempt to cover myself up.   
“A joke, Ronan?” I ask, allowing myself a smirk.  
“An observation.”

Naturally. The Kree do not joke.   
“Are you still… observing?”   
That is my dim-witted attempt at flirtation, considering my upper half is entirely bare and he’s clearly trying to appear as though he is not looking.   
Stripped of his armor and warpaint, wearing a plain black tunic and pants, he appears less menacing. Blue-violet eyes pierce me.  
“Naturally.”  
I smile, a rarity. 

“I trust your observations prove… interesting?” I allow my smile to drop into a smirk; I peek at him through my eyelashes.   
“As usual,” he replies, tone betraying nothing, frustrating me beyond belief. If I were bolder…  
Well.  
I’m not, but were I bolder, (or perhaps struck with a death wish), I would no longer wait for him to move first.   
Child of Death or not, I have no wish to die. 

“What are you thinking, Jupiter?” Ronan asks.   
A courtesy. If he really wanted to know, he would know already. Perhaps he does.  
“Nothing of value,” I say truthfully.   
It is his turn to smirk, an action I find as surprising as I find it alluring.   
“That is subjective.”  
“To what?”   
“To what I define as valued,” he says calmly. 

It crosses my mind that now might be a good time to remove the rest of my clothes. I never said I was the smartest. Anyway. I decide to listen to that internal suggestion. I slowly remove my skirt, surreptitiously watching Ronan, trying to work out if I’ve just signed my own death warrant.   
On the contrary, something flickers in his eyes. Interest? Desire?   
I cannot be sure, not even when he takes a step toward me. I resist the urge to cower. I have seriously screwed up. Or at least, that’s what I’m thinking just before he pulls me against him.   
Of course, if he wanted to, he could snap my neck and leave my corpse on the floor. Somehow I don’t see that being the outcome of this situation as I stare up at him. 

Before I can finish analyzing precisely what he might be thinking, his mouth descends on mine, trapping me in a deep kiss.   
“Ronan, what-?”   
He doesn’t give me a chance to finish my sentence. One hand holds me firmly in place, the other slowly travels down my body, touching, caressing.  
A ridiculously human whimper escapes my lips when his fingers begin to lightly stroke between my legs. A hum of amusement rumbles in his chest – perhaps from my whimper, or from how slick my folds are.   
“Ronan, please,” I murmur as his lips travel down my throat, settling at my collarbone.   
“Please what?” amusement fills his voice; his fingers circle my clit agonizingly slowly.  
“Please, touch me…” it comes out more like begging than asking.

He turns me so my back is pressed against his chest, fingers still circling. I guess he uses his free hand to remove his tunic because I can feel his bare skin against mine. Said free hand pushes my hair away from my shoulder; his lips graze the skin there. I shiver. I can feel his hardness pressing into my ass.  
Within the same heartbeat, he slides two fingers inside me.   
I let out a sharp ‘oh!’ of surprise and pleasure.

His free hand roams my body, palming my full breasts, pinching my nipples.   
“Ronan, please!” I moan as his fingers make beckoning motions inside me.

“Get on the bed.” He almost growls into my ear, sliding his fingers from me. I try not to whine at the loss as I do as he says.  
I prop myself up and watch him strip his pants off. I’d thought he would be impressive, given what I could feel against me before, but he’s bigger than I anticipated. For the first time I find myself wondering if he’ll even fit inside me.

With the air of a predator stalking its prey, he crawls onto the bed, effortlessly parting my legs with one hand. I’m in the process of wondering whether he’ll just take me, rough and hard, when he lowers his mouth to my wetness.   
I was not expecting that. 

First, his tongue slowly circles my clit, one hand firmly planted on my waist, holding me still, as his other hand teases me. He slowly pumps a finger in and out of me, pupils dilating as he watches me squirm.  
He removes his fingers from me and that hand also comes to rest on my waist as his tongue teases my slit before he nips and sucks at my clit.   
I ball my fists in the sheets of my bed, squirming and moaning as his tongue delves into my wetness slowly at first, then faster, faster, until I’m on the brink of oblivion.   
He pulls away, sits up, licks his lips, and watches me for a moment.   
“Don’t be a fucking tease,” I whine, leaning up to kiss him.   
Before he can respond, I gently push him backwards and shimmy down so I’m between his legs. Making sure I don’t tear my eyes from his, I lower my mouth to his hardened manhood.   
He’s bigger and thicker than any other man I’ve ever done this too, but it’s no problem. Although his skin is like marble, his cock is soft beneath the hardness of his arousal.

He groans as I move my mouth up and down his shaft. His reaction almost makes me halt my actions. I’ve never heard him groan before, and the sound makes my pussy ache.   
Encouraged by his reaction, I continue to lick and suck at him until his hand wraps in my hair and pulls me away. He drags my lips to his and kisses me deeply, his other hand lifting me so I’m straddling his lap.

I automatically assume this position will be the easiest for him to enter me, given how endowed he is, and how small I am. He won’t allow me dominance for long.  
His kiss is punishing, yet passionate. He reaches between us and begins to tease my slit with the tip of his cock.  
“Ronan,” I murmur against his lips, “please, just fuck me already.”  
“As my lady commands,” he smirks, and pushes inside me. 

For half a second, there’s nothing but pain as my body stretches to accommodate his size, but another half-second passes and the pain gives way to the most exquisite pleasure I’ve ever known.   
My nails dig into his biceps as I slowly begin to ride him. He won’t allow this for long, so I take full advantage of the circumstances.   
I can feel every inch of him buried deep inside me as I rock my hips slowly. My eyelids flutter closed and my head drops back slightly.

“Hmm… now whilst I can’t say I’m not enjoying this, if I recall correctly, you asked me to fuck you.” Ronan’s voice is a delicious growl in my ear.  
He doesn’t allow me a response – he moves faster than I thought him capable, and has me pinned beneath him. I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my nails into his arms as he begins to move inside me.   
His thrusts are deep and calculated, the tip of his length hitting that sweet spot inside me each time.   
“Oh…. Ohhhhh….. Oh, Ronan….. Oh… yes….” My moans are almost incoherent as his movements become less calculated, more erratic.   
Each thrust is an alternate between rough and fast, or slow and deep.   
He settles on slow and deep, violet-blue eyes piercing me as I writhe beneath him.  
“Yes, Ronan… yes… like that… oh… yes… just… like… that…”   
I’m so close, I realize, so, so close, and he is too.   
I’ve wanted this for so long, I never thought we’d be able to last as long as we have.

“Harder,” I beg, “fuck me harder…”  
He obliges, thrusting into me so hard and deep that I can’t tell if I’m screaming in pleasure or pain. I rake my nails down his back as I feel myself slip into oblivion, my entire body seemingly exploding with pleasure.  
“I’m going to cum,” Ronan warns me in a low growl.  
“Inside me,” I whimper, “please… do it inside me…” 

With a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, he thrusts deeper, angling differently so I can feel every single vein on every single inch of him.  
Oh god, I’m going to cum a second time.  
“Yes…. Oh god, Ronan… yes! Oh fuck… yes… right there… right there! Oh…. Yes! Oh my god… yes… just like that…. Oh!”   
My incoherent moans and screamed profanities mingle with his groans and curses as he spills his seed deep inside me. I can feel his cock tense then release, feel the hot wetness inside me.   
He rolls us so I’m on top of him; he breathes heavily as I collapse onto his chest, listening to his racing heart. 

Just as I’m catching my breath, he pulls me into a searing kiss.   
“This will happen again,” he says when we break apart, “now sleep.”

I do.

> End Part One 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a part 2. Comments much appreciated.


End file.
